


Cold Heists

by purplefox



Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [30]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daybreakers 2020, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Maybe it was his element that connected him to this sort of 'ice' maybe it was being a Phantom thiefDaybreakers 2020Week 3 Heists Yusuke
Series: The Daybreakers 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Cold Heists

The sound of shadows shattering into nothingness was what Yusuke cleaned his sword to. After he had found the opening in the shadow’s formations, he had quickly taken advantage of just that. He had used his improved speed to get in their weak spots and slashed them before they had even registered that he was there.

His speed had improved immensely. Yusuke took a glance around himself even as he heard the various shattering of the other shadows. They had all improved over the last few weeks but Yusuke could feel his improvements in his body, in his sword and with his persona. He could feel it. A change was coming soon.

“Fox.” Akira stood with his face close to a panel by the wall. Since infiltrating this palace there had been trick after trick. Trap after trap but they not only sprung them successfully. They had seen through many of them as well. Seizing the spoils and taking no harm along the way. A successful infiltration so far. “I think I found a mini-safe Fox.”

“Another one?” Morgana muttered as he stepped closer to Joker. “How many of these things are going to be in this place?” He hopped on stand next to Akira and leaned closer to the panel. “Oh man another one of those?”

“Another mini-safe huh.” Ann muttered as she shifted her posture. “You know. I wasn’t going to say anything but with all these safes and traps. Aren’t you wondering a bit about how this place was…” She paused. “Mapped out? Having this many vulnerable places? All of these safes? It’s irresponsible. Tacky.”

“You’re worrying about décor Panther?” Ryuji tsked as he tapped his pipe against his shoulder. “Man your priorities you hear me? Seriously Panther. I would think so many things would be wrong with this place. The electronics. The wiring. Joker kicked a panel and like a trick house we saw the corridor open. I’m not letting that go.”

“Skull does have a point.” Akira laughed softly. “When it comes down to it… well Panther has a point as well. This place has horrible décor.” Ann laughed softly and Akira chuckled. “Bad for them and lucky.” He mused as he traced over the wall next to the panel. “For us. Fox if you could lend me your help once more.”

“Fox our guy.” Ryuji chuckled. “Guess I’m too mess.”

“Of course you’re too messy.” Morgana muttered. “Fox?”

“Joker.” The slash was fast but somehow Akira’s hand was on the panel before Yusuke could even put his sword away. One of these days Akira was going to have to tell him how he managed to do that. It made no sense. “The case?”

“Come on.” Akira crooned as he worked. There was a click before Akira laughed as the safe door revealed itself. “And what do you think is in here?” He asked as it opened. Yusuke had leaned forward but he stopped at the bright gleam. “Well would you look at that.”

“Is this based on real life?” Ryuji’s voice was hushed. “Because come on. If Collector’s houses are like this? I’m going to be a thief in real life!”

“Diamonds.” Cut and beautiful. Yusuke’s gloved hand slid into the safe. He’s breath caught when he drew out the diamonds. “So many. So beautiful and they are… huge.” He glanced at Akira. “Your eyes are better than mine Joker.”

“That was what I was going to say.” Akira grinned before he took one diamond away. His soft whistle made Yusuke’s heart pound. “Iwai’s going to ask some questions about these. We have gotten out hands on some good stuff. Think they’ll change when we leave the metaverse?”

“Even if they turn into cute cheap jewellery or even fakes.” Yusuke’s hands moved the diamonds to his eyes. “We will still come away with a tidy sum. “This could cover our expenses for quite some time. Even if they turn out to be mere baubles and toys.”

“Let’s see if more diamonds turn up. If they do…” Morgana paused. “We might have to spread out how we sell them Joker. You can’t exactly say something like. I got them from the metaverse if you’re investigated.”

“Even if that’s totally something that you would do Joker.” Ryuji scooped the safe clean before he handed the bag to Morgana. “Let’s be real here. Let’s hope that these turn out to be real. The ink did right? And the paint? Right Fox?”

“Oh.” He had almost forgotten about those. “The size changed when we left the metaverse.” But he would have some supplies for quite some time. “The ink and paints still carry some… metaverse qualities. The things that I paint and draw… have an interesting effect in this world.” He had to fish in his toolbelt for the scarf but he was able to show off his drawing before he tossed the item to Akira. Akira caught it and they watched his hand vanish from sight. “Peculiar.”

“My hand is still here by the way.” Akira jokingly teased before he turned back to Yusuke. The scarf was thrown back his way. “I still say we should try it with a blanket and see how many shadows can ignore us. One of those tarps they use for cars. See if Mona can roam Mementos unscathed.”

“I just love this discussion.” Morgana muttered. “But shouldn’t we be on our way?”

Something caught his eye. Yusuke was uncertain to what exactly it was but he tilted his head as he focused on the rather ugly painting just ahead. He turned to face it fully and then it winked. His sword was out and he leapt forward without thinking. The camera split in half and just as he did that another panel slid open. “What on earth…”

“Fox.” Akira’s hand clapped his shoulder as he peered into the safe. “I think we just found our next map you guys.” His hands pulled out another fistful of diamonds and a map. “And if we’re not careful we will run out of room to carry the spoils.”

“Not exactly a bad thing.” Yusuke pointed out. That got him a smile from Akira. “Considering we plan to take this place for everything it has.” He tucked away his sword and took a diamond for himself. “Every last bit am I correct?”


End file.
